Kovu's First Heat Experience
by ZooerTheFreak
Summary: It's Kovu's first heat. Some dismiss it but others seem to want to get up close and personal with him. Read to find out. One-shot. Forced/Rape, Mentions of Mpreg, Swears, and Male x Male. Slight Kion x Kovu. Main Kovu x Simba (I'm terrible at summarizes)


I remember it fondly. Sadly, it's still vivid in my mind. That night was one I truly consider unforgettable.

It happened mere days ago really. I was unlike other males in this region. Unlike others I processed such hormones and some physical insides of other lionesses. It was Rafiki who had informed us really. Though I can't blame the issue on him as it was bound to happen.

Heat. Four letters and two meanings. When it came to living in the Savannah heat was no stranger. It was often dry and hot anyway. But heat was another story. It was like a beacon that notified others that said lion was sexually mature and ready to bear cubs. It was often scattered for some as mating season sealed the deal for everyone. However, some times it is known that one will enter it regardless of the seasons.

That was my case.

The day had started fairly the same really. Though I had taken it upon myself the night before to distance myself from the others. Lionesses could also become sexually aggressive as males do when one enters heat. I knew that for sure.

From the moment I woke I tried to cover my heavy scent in dirty, mud, water, or heavy scented herbs. Anything to mask my odor.

Of course this cased curiosity in the pride when I returned wet and dirty. Most jumped to the conclusion that I had been attacked but I quickly reassured them that I was simply trying to cool myself.

I did, however, hold my breath as I saw the king and his royal family make themselves known to the pride. I stood calmly and flashed a grin to ease suspension. I knew the rules well.

Whoever enters heat is fresh pickings for the king or the prince. Best they impregnate before a rogue came along or an opportunity is missed.

I felt a slight unease as Kion made his way to me. We weren't mates per say but I knew what he wanted from me. Even as cubs from when I was first taken here he made it clear he wanted to be mine. But I personally wasn't ready, especially during a time like this.

"Morning Kovu." He said to me, and innocent smile across his muzzle. I simply nodded and smiled back.

"Good morning to you, too." I tried my hardest not to sound weak or submissive at the moment but my heart kept pumping harshly. It was as if I were an injured prey about to be pounced.

Kion made his presence known next to me as the pride created a circle to hear the king go over the day's duties. I noticed my sister, Vitani, place herself next to me. As Simba spoke she nudged me and whispered quietly.

"I can smell you." She said coldly. I felt myself grow stiff by that statement. If she could did the others?

"You sure?" I responded. She just gave me a knowing look as I gulped and took my gaze to the ground. I soon felt my eyes slightly wonder towards Kion's lower regions. That's when I spotted it.

He was sporting a large erection, itself pulsing and oozing some. I shut my eyes and lifted my head before opening them again. By then the others began to walk from the group.

I don't even remember a single word that was uttered by the king. I stood from my resting spot and began to walk away. I nodded for my sister to follow as I caught Kion's hungry eyes as he licked his fangs.

I gulped again.

"Is it strong?" I asked her as I messed with my paws. Luckily Vitani learned how to retain control around those during one of their most hormonal states.

"It's faint but it's there. I only knew it was you because I'm your sister." She responded with a slight chuckle. I only frowned and continued to keep my eyes on the floor.

It burned actually, this feeling. It seemed odd that it felt nothing like how the other lioness described it. Hot. Warm. Gooey. Lust. Love. I didn't feel that right now. Shame. Disgust. Pain. Heat. That was my feelings.

"What should I do?" I asked her. It took her a moment as she began to ponder. My sister always gave off this look when she thought. Like, just by staring at her you could tell that something was turning in her brain.

"The best I got is go out far enough and rest it out. Unless you want to confront Simb-"

"No!" I yelped. That was a risk. Especially considering that I want my virginity intact. Vitani sat back and sighed.

"Well, you best be going. From the look Kion was giving I'm pretty sure he's already told Simba by now anyway." She said with a slight groan. My sister had a slight annoyance when it came to Kion. The male was basically her equal, which heated her up.

Both hard heated and too prideful for their own good.

I stood and nuzzled her quickly. She smiled and licked my cheek.

"It'll be fine. Trust me." She said giving off a sensative smile. I had doubt but I wanted to believe her. Before I left I told her to announce that I had decided to dedicate a day to solo hunt and to gain more skill.

I look back on that moment when I left pride rock. I should've turned around and noticed the lustful glare of the king himself yet I was in too much of a rush to do so.

I growled angrily at the small creatures that seemed to be drawn by my aroma. It was clear now that I was in deep heat as the scent became over powering.

Not to mention my body began to respond. I started craving some touch but at the same time I was angered by those who tried.

I stared at my reflection in the pond I was currently resting by. I showed a lion, yet I felt like nothing more than a weak lioness. Why would those above curse me with such things?

I soon even became aggravated by the movement of my tail as it beat against the ground with a rhythm. I growled and glared as if it were another being. Of course it ceased to move.

"Oh just fuck me already." I growled loudly in frustration. That's when I heard the sexual growl of someone behind me. Before I could react there was a heavy weight on top of me.

I started to panic as their claws dug into my hips. Then there was a loving lick along my back as a familiar voice and scent hit me.

"You thought you could escape what was coming?" His voice purred as his barbed tip brushed against my quivering entrance. I looked over my shoulder and saw the king's figure in full view, the setting sun causing light to bounce off at all the right angles.

"N-no..." I whimpered. He gave a dark chuckle as I felt his claws deepen into my fur. I bit my lip and winced.

"Clearly you did. You know the rules Kovu," He said as he slammed his cock inside, cause me to gasp and slide forward. "Those in heat must be fucked by the king~"

I groaned as I felt his member slide in and out, more inches breaking through with every thrust. I let my claws kneed the dirt under them as I was spread for the first time.

"Nngh." I groaned as he bucked harder. It hurt, it hurt a lot really but, it was because I was a virgin. Not to mention I didn't get to prep myself.

"Shame really," he moaned as he pounded with a heavier force which caused me to yelp and shut my eyes tight. "To have your sister lie. Thank gods for my loyal son."

"Mphm!" I moaned as I started to try and crawl away. There was a spot he hit, I don't know what it was really but, it hurt and felt good at the same time. He noted my movement and pulled me back under him roughly, purposely assaulting tha spot again and again.

"Though he was a little heart broken," he grunted as he let himself thrust slightly slower to enjoy the feeling of my walls. "I reassured him that he can have you next heat. This time, however, you will bear my cubs."

I started to moan in pleasure as the sudden idea of carrying for Simba hit me. In all honest I had a crush on the older lion since early youth but, I repressed those emotions long ago the best I could. But now it seemed otherwise.

"G-good..." I muttered back. Though I couldn't see him I knew he held a proud smile on his muzzle. I lifted my head in submission as he aggressively bit against the skin on my neck, as if to hold me tight as he did his finishing blows.

"Will you promise to notify me next time?" He purred through clenched teeth. I only nodded my head and mustered up a yes as he keep beating my sweet spot.

I soon felt his member throb and pulse as the first feelings of arousal start to drip from it. I let my mouth gap open as a loud roar of pleasure came from it at the feeling of his sticky gift.

He took roared proudly as he claimed me. I'm pretty sure that back upon Pride Rock the others could hear our noise.

Both of us panted as he pulled out, some of his cub making liquid dripping from my hole and his limp member. He stared down at me and flashed his signature smile. I felt my face heat up for a moment by this as he nuzzled against me.

"I'm expecting a litter. I released a huge load." He joked before turning and starting to head back. I simply laid there for a moment.

My emotions were all over really. Happy yet upset. Confident yet embarrassed. Grateful yet regretful. Twisting oddly in my mind.

As I finally stood and began to venture back to Pride Rock I could already make out the smiling faces of the others, besides my sister. I was soon swarmed by other lionesses, including Nala.

"Simba just told us." She said happyily. "Don't worry, we'll be by your side the entire way."

I wanted to cry. I don't know why. Was this me now? Just another lioness for Simba to release himself into and impregnate? Well, I don't think I was anything more than that to begin with.

Just as they finally cleared Kion trotted to me, a broad smile on his face as he leaned into my ear.

"I'll get you next time~"


End file.
